Animals that live in a water environment such as fish, turtles, frogs and the like are subject to infections from various microorganisms such as fungi, virus, bacteria, algae and the like. Furthermore the water container may become unsightly from overgrowth of certain of these organisms.
Whereas topical treatment of terrestrial animals is relatively simple, this is ineffective with animals in an aquatic environment. Iodophors which slowly release iodine have been recognized as useful germicidal and disinfecting agents with effectiveness against a broad range of microorganisms through the biocidal action of iodine. Iodophors have been the subject of many U.S. patents. None of these are directed to the special problems presented by the aquatic environment in which certain higher animals must live. The iodophor composition must be stable in concentrated form yet effective against microorganisms when greatly diluted by water. It must be resistant to foaming, especially where the water is in motion such as in filters and bubble aerators. The dilute solution of iodophor that must kill lower life forms must be non-toxic to the higher animals being treated which are in prolonged and intimate contact with the solution through sensitive gill and mucous membranes as well as through ingestion.